


Iza the Creepy Little Girl

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Humor, Inspired by..., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Lynn Jr sneaks into a horror movie in order to prove Lori wrong.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

They were eating dinner in the dining room.

Lynn Jr said "Hi mom hi dad can I see a new movie called Iza the Creepy Little Girl"

Lynn Sr gulped "You mean a horror movie about a little girl who kill innocent people"

Lynn Jr said "That's the one"

Rita said "We watched it last weekend it was good!"

Lynn Jr said "So can I go"

Lynn Sr and Rita said "Absolutely not!"

Lynn Jr said "But that's not fair you let Lori watch these movies like Ghost Quinceanera, Black Cat Cabaret and The Cursed Doll"

Lynn Sr said "You're not old enough"

Lynn Jr said "How could Lori had to come"

Rita said "Because Lori's older than you"

Lori said "Aww Little Lynnie might get scared because Iza the creepy little girl is rated r"

Rita said "Here's a idea you and your sisters watch a cute movie together!"

Lynn Jr said "Cheerful Cassie yuck!"

Leni and Lily squealed

Leni said "Cheerful Cassie is the best movie ever!"

Lily laughed

Lynn Jr facepalmed


	2. Chapter 2

Royal Woods Movie Theater

Lynn Jr and Margo walked to the ticket hall.

Marco said "Are we old enough for Cheerful Cassie"

Lynn Jr said "What made you say that"

Lynn Jr looked at the movie posters but she hears the voices in her head.

' You're not old enough'

'Lori is older than you'

'Little Lynnie might get scared'

Lynn Jr was about to lose her temper but calmed down.

Lynn Jr said "Tickets please"

Margo said "What are you doing your parents says not to watch those movies"

Lynn Jr said "No my parents says I'm not enough but I can handle it"

A few minutes later, A scream was heard

Margo and Lynn Jr walked out of the room.

Lynn Jr said "What is your favorite part Margo"

Margo said "The-the end credits"

Lori walked to Lynn Jr and Margo

Lynn Jr said "Lori! What are you doing!?"

Lori said "Hey Lynn you seen all the movies and I literally tell mom and dad"

Lynn Jr said "Oh yeah well I make you a wager if I win I can handle Iza the creepy little girl but if you win you make people watch the same movie that scares them"

Lori said "Deal"

Margo said "Uh-oh?"


	3. Chapter 3

Margo was shaking in fear

Lynn Jr said "I'm so excited I can hardly wait!"

Margo screamed

Lynn Jr said "Margo it's only the previews"

Margo runned away screaming 

Margo panted but she sees the scary movie posters.

Margo sees the Cheerful Cassie poster

"Cheerful Cassie!"

Margo said "Thank you"

Margo went to see Cheerful Cassie.

Margo said "Now that was a movie"

Transition

Lynn Jr was shaking in fear

A creepy music box playing as a little girl was on the swing.

"Do you want to play"

A boy screamed "I want my mommy!"

A woman hugged her son.

Lynn Jr said "Good thing Margo will miss it"

Transition

Margo walked out of a room and bought the dolls.

Margo walked to Lynn Jr

Lynn Jr has bags under her eyes and messy hair.

"Hey Lynn how was the movie"

"Great maybe I could see it again and again"


	4. Chapter 4

Lynn Jr arrived home but her family were having dinner.

Lynn Jr imagines that her mother turned into Iza.

Lynn Jr screamed

Rita said "Lynn are you okay"

Lynn Jr said "What me I-i'm fine"

Lynn Jr sits next to her siblings.

Lynn Sr said "Did you watch Cheerful Cassie this afternoon"

But Lynn Sr turned into Iza

Lynn Jr was sweating "Uh-huh it was great very cheerful!"

Rita said "What is your favorite part"

But Rita turned into Iza

Lynn Jr said "The part is when a little girl got chased by a ghost"

Lori said "Actually the movie is literally too scary for you!"

But Lori turned into Iza.

Leni said "I've seen movies a lot of times but I didn't see a creepy little girl"

But Leni turned into Iza

Lynn Jr gulped "Little girl ghost"

Lily babbled

But Lily turned into Iza.

Iza babbled as she shakes her rattle.

Lynn Jr sees her family as Izas and then she finally can't take it anymore.

Lynn Jr said "Iza! Izas everywhere!"


	5. Chapter 5

Rita and Lynn Sr crossed their arms

"Lynnda Marie Loud did you watch Iza we told you not to"

Lynn Jr starts crying "Yes yes I did I'm sorry I didn't mean to it's just Lori's the one who's watch the same horror movie!"

Lori gulped

"You also saw Iza"

"I'm surprised at you young lady that's it you're watching Cheerful Cassie for a week!"

Lori growled

Lynn Jr said "That means you're gonna ground us"

Lynn Sr said "No we're gonna make sure our kids could watch movies that are safe"

Lynn Jr said "Are you kidding this whole lying thing is..."

Lori said "Lynn shut up!"

Rita said "This movie is almost enough scary"

"Almost enough"

Lucy said "I guess the movie might be too intense for little kids and babies because"

Shock from Spongebob played

Lucy said "Do you want to play"

Lynn Jr screamed and run up the stairs to her room in terror

Rita, Lynn Sr and Lucy laughed

"Think she's gonna be okay"

"She'll be fine"

The End


End file.
